The Handsome Worker and the Supply Closet
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Setsuna hated being an intern...period. He stayed for only one reason, and it just happened to be for his rather good looking mentor. Neil/Setsuna, one-sided Lyle/Setsuna


Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Was it necessary for him to watch the clock so intently every day? Yes...yes the hell it was! He didn't care if it was only lunch, after three months interning at such a hell hole he wanted out. He really thought that working in an office building wouldn't be that bad, but _fuck_, was he wrong. On the very first day the supervisor gave off the air of 'don't screw up, or I'll mess you up' and given the way he ran thing it was clear that it was nothing more then a front. The lazy bastard would just sit back and watch everything, never actually stopping any kind of conflict that went on. Oh yes...conflict. He saw it everywhere; from people fighting over whose lunch was whose, if last night's game was accurate, to them arguing over a red stapler.

A _**stapler**_? Are you kidding?! He didn't know if other office buildings were like this, but if so that was probably the reason people when crazy. Speaking of people, pretty much everyone that worked there was useless to the point of being laughable. The secretary, some blonde chick who he didn't bother to learn the name of, was always on the phone. The way she blabbed on about how much she just 'loved her Saji' made him want to slam his head against a brick wall, because honestly he couldn't stand her voice. Then there was the 'happy guy', you know, the one that came to work a bit too chipper for his own good? Yeah, couldn't stand him either. His name was Allelujah something, and he had for some reason gotten into his head that, since he was an intern, he needed to talk to him consistently.

Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk! And it wasn't even about anything relevant! The weather, how much he loved his job, his dog at home, on and on, and on, and on! Dear god, he was the reason people went postal! But no…he was not the worst…During his third week there some chick had apparently taken a liking to him, and by 'liking' he meant she would stalk him just about everywhere. He didn't know her name which just made it even creepier, but she apparently has some sort of relations to the CEO…meaning she had free roam over the building. Out of the corner of his eye he would see her peeking around the corner, holding what looked like a camera which only fueled the creepiness.

Why had he stayed here so long? There was only one good reason to keep coming back to such a soul sucking building…and that reason was Neil Dylandy.

Other then the raving bastard supervisor basically threatening him on the first day, he was placed in the care of the older man as a 'mentor' of sorts. He was given a little space in his mentor's cubicle, which was conveniently located near a window (which was apparently a rare thing) so he could stare off if he wanted to. But he didn't perform such an action often, most of the time staring at Neil, running errands for him, staring at Neil, doing what ever kind of homework he managed to bring with him, staring at Neil, sleeping in the break room, and did he mention staring at Neil?

Yes, he had devolved quite the little crush on the diligent, non-annoying, pretty nice, and very handsome worker. It was rare for him to find someone he _actually_ liked, be it a lover or just a friend (which he had none of) so he sure as hell wasn't going to let this person go. But there was one small, _tiny_, insignificant problem-

"Yo, Setsuna!"

And fuck, here they came…Remember when he said that crazy stalker chick was the worst? That was a lie…_this_ person was the worst. He knew every office had a certain odd group of people that you were supposed to avoid like the plague, from the chatter box to the silent guy you never mess with, but this…this was the one person he didn't want to attract the attention of at all…the office pervert. He dealt with this asshole everyday, and he would've rather been hung out of a window then be felt up by him. It didn't make the situation any better that he was Neil goddamn twin, so every time the bastard touched him he thought it was him.

It was wrong, it was so very wrong and if he didn't leave the safety of the boring as hell cubicle he was in for it. There were only two ways for him to run, right or left, and since the pervert was coming from the right he needed to go left. He wanted to get as far away from that handsy bastard as possible, just so he could keep his fantasies to himself. Setsuna didn't like being touched, but if he thought it was Neil everything seemed to go 'okay!' in his head. But it was not 'okay'! He only wanted Neil to fuck him into to that dull looking desk he worked at, screwing him so hard that he couldn't even walk the next day.

It was obvious that if his fantasies were taking place in such a god-awful building, he needed to leave…soon

Just when he thought he had gotten himself far enough, he was nearly run over by that stupid mail cart that practically came out of nowhere everyday. Seriously, it was like some kind evil thing that appeared and disappeared around the same time, and no one knew where it or the person pushing it went. Hell, he even asked Neil if he knew where the person and their mysterious cart went, and he didn't even know! But that damn cart had stopped him long enough for the pervert to catch up to him, and the rather hard slap to his ass told him that he couldn't run anymore.

"H-Hello, Lyle…" He said, trying his best to not to make a sound as the hand that had slapped his ass began to move itself up and down, caressing it.

"You didn't come in yesterday, I was worried." Neil's doppelganger said, pushing him up against a wall as he did so. _'Well of course I didn't come in yesterday! It was fucking Sunday!'_ was what he wanted to say so badly, but he kept his mouth shut and took it. He knew that glasses wearing, asshole supervisor was watching, probably shaking his head in disapproval as he thought 'why don't they get a room or something?' Setsuna knew he wouldn't help him, since he was just a little intern that didn't get paid and was only there for 'experience'. Oh he was getting experience alright…experience on how to get felt up every goddamn day!

The hand on his ass was now traveling around to the front of his pants, and that meant he was about to reach the point of no return. That point basically initialed that from then on it would be a struggle for him to remember that the person who was currently undoing his belt buckle was not the diligent, non-annoying, pretty nice, and very handsome worker he had a crush on.

"C-Cut it out…" He managed to get out, knowing full well that the person behind him was not going to listen.

"But I have to show you how much I missed you, Setsuna." The pervert said, unzipping his fly once the belt was done. Why hadn't he been fired yet?! Intern or not this had to have violated some kind of code! Even as he complained in his head his body did nothing, knowing that drawing attention to himself was something that was not needed.

That bastard's mouth was on the back of his neck now, and he could help but give off a little groan as it roughly kisses his nape. This was not Neil, this was not Neil, this was not Neil! The more he said it the more his mind began to blur the line between what was and what was not Neil Dylandy, and that was a very bad thing since he did not want to be screw out in the open! That mouth moved on to his ear, nipping and licking at it as he whispered all the dirty thing he wanted to do to him into it. He was raping his ear…he raping his ear! He was shoving unwanted information into his ear, and all he could do was sit there and listen.

"Whoa, whoa, bro, save that for after hours. People need to work, you know?"

He recognized that voice…it was the same one that had been whispering dirty things into his ear only a few seconds ago…but slightly different. Could it be…Neil?! Setsuna wearily looked over, feeling himself about one second away from being completely turned on. It was indeed the man he had grown so fond of, his arms crossed as he shook his head in obvious disapproval.

"Aw come on, it's lunch time and I need something to eat." Lyle whined something, his hand still halfway down his pants.

"I'm sure Setsuna is probably a delicious flavor, but seriously, the vending machine is that way." The other Dylandy said as he motioned over to the break room nearby. His brother gave off a little 'fine, fine' as he began to leave, but of course he just couldn't go before slapping his ass as he left. God, he hated him…Setsuna turned around and slid down the wall, feeling like his body had betrayed him for yet another day.

"I swear," Neil started as he sat next to him, "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

And then another hand was on him, but this time it was welcomed as it gently placed itself atop of his head. Neil was nothing like his brother, and the only thing they seemed to have in common were looks. He always treated him kindly, even when he mixed up reports or jammed the fax machine. The older male didn't treat him like a child like the other employees did, because apparently when they heard the word 'intern' they associated it with 'awww, he doesn't know a thing!' and that only pissed him off even further.

"So…do you actually like what he does to you?"

That…took him by surprise. This was actually the first time he'd asked such a questioned, and he found it odd since it wasn't the first time he had broken the two of them up. He knew Neil wasn't the kind to question things, usually doing whatever he was asked with that oh-so perky smile. But that was just a front, since he would turn to him and roll his eyes, always making him give off a little laugh. He always knew how to make him laugh…But this had been a first…Looking up at him he saw something in the older male that made his mind go 'whoa'…

Was that…_jealousy_? No way…Neil couldn't…but dammit if he was it would definitely be turning him on much more then he always was. He couldn't deny that he was _extremely _hot and bothered by what Lyle had done to him, since that hand of his was about an inch away from his crotch. Goddammit, was this the life of an eighteen year old virgin? To have his body teased to the point of acting almost irrational? That wasn't the life he wanted…he wanted to get fucked and he wanted Neil to do the fucking! You know what? Screw it…he was tired of dreaming…

"No…" He started to answer, "But…I think about you whenever he touches me."

"O-Oh, that's um-"

"Paperclips"

"H-huh?"

"Paperclips…Tieria said he needed some from the supply room."

He lied…The only time Important Supervisor ever spoke to him was if he had something to bitch about. Neil looked at him for a moment, and then said a slow 'alright' as the two of them stood. His body was hot, he was irritated that the older male's brother had gotten him like that, and he was going to make sure he finished the job he started. The two of them walked slowly to the supply room, neither of them speaking to the other. Setsuna had a goal, and he would be damned if anything stopped him.

"Hay, Setsuna! You won't believe what my little maltese did this morning!"

_Anything_

"It was really cute, he jumped up on his hind legs and-"

"Shut…_**up**_…" He growled as he passed the way-too-goddamn-chipper employee. He saw Neil look at him, probably questioning if he was alright. Oh yes…he was feeling just fine. He would get what he wanted even if he had to force the older male down, and given their size difference that would've been quite the feat for him to accomplice.

Once they'd finally reached the room, Neil flipped the switch on the wall, making the dark room show its cluttered state. Everything inside was alphabetized, and when he first heard this he nearly fell on the ground laughing. But that's the way stick-up-the-ass-supervisor wanted it, and no one seemed to disagree with him. It was a large area, but he just couldn't see all that many supplies being inside. He watched as Neil began to search the shelved, all the while his hand slowly closed the door behind him. He would get what he wanted…

"Found them. So did he say he needed the whole box, Set…sun…na?"

And with that the door was closed…and securely locked…

"Neil…we need to talk…" Setsuna said as he began to advance towards the older male. Of course Neil looked slightly confused; the two of them were in the supply room, he had just locked the door and if he couldn't see the hunger in his eyes he was really going to be in for it. Reaching forward, he took the older male's wrist and pulled him forward.

"I want you take something from me…" He said, desperation and horniness finally kicking into overdrive.

"T-Take something?" Neil asked, backing up just a little.

"Yes…I want you take my virginity…"

Before Neil could get anything out he pulled him close, pressing his lips against his to prevent any kind of 'what the hell are you talking about?!' from coming out of his mouth. He felt him try to back up again, but he just wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his body. This was the closet the two of them had ever gotten, and within the closeness he would feel Neil's hesitation. It was completely understandable given the fact he was an intern and they were doing this on company time…but fuck company time.

Setsuna kissed him harder, and that might've been the dam breaker because the next he knew he was pushed down against that oddly placed table next to him, the unsorted supplied on top of it quickly thrown off. Neil kissed him, and dammit what a kiss it was. His fingers were running through his hair, pulling him closer and making him moan in the process. When he felt his hot tongue probe against his lips, he gladly parted them to allow full exploration of his mouth. God, this felt great…

"Christ, I thought I was the only one holding back." Neil admitted upon parting, him now nibbling on his jaw line. Hell…yes! This was going to go so much smoother if the guy he liked was actually willing to screw him! Sitting up he pulled him closer by his belt, obviously telling him that he wanted it _now_.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you…?"

"I have some…" Setsuna answered truthfully. He'd watched enough porno on the wed to know what he was supposed to do, but if Neil was talking about _actual_ experience he was a bit lost. Yes, he was a lonely little virgin, shut up. With one swift moment Neil's belt was gone, discarded to the ground along with the many pens, paperclips, and boxes of staples that he would probably be asked to clean up later. As he began to reach for his fly, his hand was taken and he was pinned back down against the table.

"I never really took you for virgin," Neil started, right hand undoing the buttons on his shirt, "I always thought you were more of the silent type people like so much."

"…Do you like that type?" He asked, noting the hand that was unbuttoning his shirt was now caressing his side.

"Somewhat, but I prefer the 'cute intern who doesn't like his job' type."

Okay, seriously…if that wasn't a turn on, he didn't know what was.

"I see…then do you mind fucking this 'cute intern who doesn't like his job'?" He said, wishing that hand would stop inching closer to his crotch and just grab it.

"If that's what he wants."

And with that the hand was shoved down his boxers.

He didn't bother re-zipping his pants, so it just made for easy access to, well, everything. Setsuna just closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the feeling of Neil's hand moving itself up and down his completely hard member. He needed this so goddamn badly, nothing pissing off him more then knowing that damn blonde bimbo at the front desk was getting laid while he wasn't. He felt his pants and boxers be completely removed, but the hand was still touching him. He bucked against it, wanting him to move faster. He wanted to cum so badly, but it would've been horrible if he did since they had just started.

Just as he was getting use to being stroked he felt something wet hit the tip of his cock, and without much hesitation he opened his eyes and shot up. He was…_licking_ him.

"W-wait…" He whimpered out, liking what Neil was doing but wanting something else.

"What? You wanna do me too?" The older male asked, taking another lick. He was really making this so easy…

"I-I this table stable enough?"

"Of course. If five drunken guys can stand on this singing 'I Will Survive', it'll hold us."

He didn't even want to know…He watched as Neil hopped on the table, and as he lied back he knew it was time for him to perform that oh-so dirty act…sixty-nine. He'd seen it done at lest three times so he knew he needed to back up, and he knew he needed to get his face right in the older male's crotch…which wasn't a bad thing. So he lied on top of him, his ass basically in the air and the noticeably large bulge in Neil's pants in his face.

Unzipping him, Setsuna could've thanked every god he could think of because dammit…he was _quite_ the older man. It did scare him slightly to know that something that big was going inside of him soon, but hell, right now he wouldn't complain.

He started to suck on the tip, right hand stroking the rest of the length while his left held his weight. Not wanting to stay in the same spot for too long he made his way down, making sure the area he had just left was not neglected as he ran his thumb over it. This was his first taste of cock, and he had to say that it wasn't bad. It was like…sucking on a really good popsicle, but it wasn't like that could really do this justice. He was such a goddamn pervert…

His mouth left it for only a few second as he moaned out loud, Neil probing his entrance with two of his fingers. Setsuna could feel the heat that had completely engulfed his member, doing a much better job then he was. Even as he mimicked him, that mouth of Neil's was magic and didn't seem like it could be match by him in the slightest. But fuck…it felt so good…He must've fucked at lest a dozen other guys to get this good, and that was enough motivation for Setsuna to try harder. He wanted to prove to Neil that _he _was the best, and that whoever had done him before had performed a half-assed job.

He picked up the pace, his tongue never missing a single spot. He moaned again, which caused a vibration that apparently the older male liked since he began to squeeze his right cheek rather roughly. He didn't care if he received a few bruises out of this, only that his body was hot and needy. His mouth decided to swallow the large member whole, and this time he really did thank all the gods he could think of for him not possessing a gag reflex. He worked from the hilt to the tip, always stopping every now and then to take a little nip.

That delicious little moan Neil seemed to like so much became rather constant, him being unable to control it as two fingers were slipped into him. Now…he had actually explored that area with his own fingers, wanting to know what it would feel like. So the feeling of digits inside of him was not something foreign to him, but the way he moved him put shame to his own. Setsuna nearly bit down on the older male, which would've _completely_ killed the mood. He gripped his still clothed leg as he moaned louder, feeling himself now about a second away from exploding. He was rather disappointed when he came just as Neil began to suck on his ball, him forgetting all about the older male's cock as he moaned into the humid air around them.

"You know, you're rather good for virgin. Are you sure you're one?" He asked, kissing the cheek he had been squeezing.

"Y-Yeah…I can promise you no one's had me…" Setsuna panted out, slowly turning around as he did so. God, if he was like this after only being sucked off, what would be like after being fucked? Licking a little of his own cum from off of Neil's chest, he looked up at him with want filled eyes…he obviously noticed.

Without being asked he felt the older male begin to angle his cock at his entrance, and right then he knew the next part was going to hurt. Virgin or not he knew that since he was not lubricated it was going to painful, but it was worth it. Burying his face in the crook of Neil's neck, he painstakingly waited for what he knew was going to officially be his first time with someone. Screw the foreplay, the sucking, the nipping, the kissing, his virginity needed to be taken away by a nice, long-

"FUCK!"

Yeah, pretty much. It was just the tip but god…it hurt like hell. Slowly it slid inside of him, and all the while he tried his best not to tear up. Neil tried to give him word of reassurance, but as nice as that was it didn't change the fact that his cock was tearing him apart. It was big, it was thick and it was hot…and once it was finally all the way in everything seemed alright. The older male sat up, his hands positioned on his hips as he spoke to him.

"I'll take over from here, 'kay?" He said, making Setsuna lazily wrap his arms around his neck. He was even nice during sex…and for him that was enough for a kiss. Their lips connected for a second time, and all the while he could feel the hot member inside him inching itself in and out, obviously trying to loosen him up. He groaned as they parted, the pain still very much there. But as quickly as it came it left, and his groans turned into pleading moans that bagged the other to moved faster…_harder_…_**deeper**_.

Neil gladly gave him what he wanted, and he could officially say he was in heaven. He pressed his forehead against older male's chest, his mind shutting out everything that irritated him about the building he was in currently. Hell, was he even there anymore? It didn't feel like he was in some horribly bright supply closet, one that belonged to a company he knew nothing about and people he in no way cared for…except for Neil. That was the only thing he felt, tasted, smelt and saw…Neil Dylandy, _only_ Neil Dylandy. Setsuna moaned that name over and over again, not caring if anyone passing by stopped and wondered 'what the hell is going on in there?'

They should mind their own goddamn business…

It wasn't until something was hit deep inside of him that he knew the true meaning of ecstasy. He'd read about that spot before…the one that if hit made the experience even more pleasurable for the receiver. And that information was correct. His body just lost it as he begged the older male rather loudly to hit that spot again, his hands practically digging into his shoulders now.

This was so intense, and he knew that in a few seconds he was about to let go probably the hardest he ever had. He could tell that Neil was also reaching his breaking point, and the thought of him cumming inside of him was enough to make Setsuna push him back and crush their lips together. Their tongues intertwined, and the taste of his own sticky liquid was still very present. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Neil slammed against that spot one last time and it was with enough force that he screamed his name as he came_ hard_. It didn't take long for the older male to do that same, his hot seed making its way inside of him, filling him up.

Setsuna felt amazing, no…that word didn't and couldn't describe what he was feeling. He went limp against him, ridding out the orgasm that made him shake slightly. It was finally gone…his virginity now belonged to Neil and no one else. He'd do a victory dance later. After a few minutes of the two of them calming themselves down, he looked up at the older male as he felt an arm snake itself around his waist.

"You know…I was going to ask you out today." Neil said, running his free hand through Setsuna's dampened hair.

"You were?" He asked, earning him a nod from the older male, "Are you still going to?"

"Why shouldn't I? I like you and you like me, so why not make it work?"

Yeah, why not…? The next day he and Neil quiet, moved to Hawaii and screwed all day…nah, that wasn't true. However, Neil did get a promotion which gave him his own office with nice, thick walls and his own assistance that free up a lot of his time. Needless to say Setsuna spent a lot of time in that office, mostly on his back moaning the older male's name. He really didn't feel like quieting if this was what it meant to be an intern under the diligent, non-annoying, pretty nice, very hansom, and his _fucking amazing_ boyfriend Neil Dylandy.


End file.
